


You Don't Understand

by iron_america



Series: Transvengers Prompts [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is FTM, Gen, Steve just doesn't get it, and all live in Stark Tower, but Tony explains, i hate writing Steve like this, the Avengers are a dysfunctional family, tony explains preferred pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_america/pseuds/iron_america
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on transvengers prompt #26: No I’m not ‘just really gay’</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Understand

Steve’s not transphobic—really, he’s not—but he doesn’t see the difference between being gay and being trans. Call him old-fashioned—he’s from the ‘40s—but he doesn’t get it.

Which is why he’s the only one who takes it badly when Bruce says he has a vagina.

“Are you sure you’re not just really gay?” Steve asks and the whole table goes silent.

“Steve, I’ve been living as a man for the past twenty years. I’m pretty sure I’d have noticed if I was ‘just really gay.’”

“Did anyone catch him up on the difference between sex and gender?” Tony asks. Steve shakes his head. “In terms everyone understands, sex is what’s in your pants. Gender is who you feel you are in your heart.” Everyone groans at how Tony phrased that.

“What’s the difference between that and sexual orientation?” Steve asks.

“Sexual orientation is about who you like. Gender is who you are,” Natasha says.

“And there are more than two gender identities,” Tony says.

“Tony, don’t try to explain this to him now,” Bruce says. “He only just started to understand the difference between sexual orientation and gender identity.”

“Okay,” Tony says. “But pronouns! Always respect people’s preferred pronouns. And if you aren’t sure about someone’s pronouns, ask them.”


End file.
